Facebook Can Cause Problems
by ygirl87
Summary: Meloney left Artemis all alone for two weeks. So when they get a chance to talk to each other on facebook Artemis plots her revenge! Inspired by The Oceanspray99's If YJ Had A Facebook


Yay here's a little one shot that I was inspired to write when I read The Oceanspray99's facebook story. It will be much diffrent than theirs though. Ocean I hope you don't mind me using the facebook idea. If you are upset Please PM me and I'll deleate it no matter how many reviews I get. I promise.

Disclaimer: Don't own YJ!

Artemis was at home and was really board. There hasn't been a mission in days. What the villains decided to go on vaycay or something! Then she had to deal with the fact that it was summer. Oh how Artemis hated summer! It's way too hot, there are too many bugs and the beach is nasty. She perfered Fall or Winter, Spring is ok if you like flowers and bees buzzing around. There was also the fact that her best friend in the whole wide world decided she would leave her alone for two weeks to visit her Aunt Lily. In Hawaii! Why would she go visit her Aunt in Hawaii without her! Just then Artemis heard her computer ring tone, "Take Over Control." Artemis walked to her purple laptop and saw that Meloney was video calling her. She clicked on the window and accepted the call.

"ARTY!" Meloney squealed.

"MEL!" Artemis squealed back.

"I miss you girl." Meloney said sadly.

"I miss you too how could you leave me here all alone!" Artemis said jokingly as Meloney laughed.

"You know I would have if I could. Hey go on Facebook cuz if my little cousin sees me talking to you on skype he's gonna tell on me for talking to strangers." Meloney said while using air quotes.

"Kay." Artemis exited out of skype and went on Facebook. She then clicked on Meloney's picture on the chat thing and started chatting.

Artemis Crock: Hey! :D

Meloney Hoyt: Hola! Oh remember when you said I left you all alone?

Artemis Crock: Yea?

Meloney Hoyt: I didn't leave you all alone, you could always hang out with Wally. ;)

Artemis Crock: Haha No. :/

Meloney Hoyt: Come on Arty he is your Boo. ;D

Artemis Crock: ...

Meloney Hoyt: Lookie he's online! How's about I hook you two love birds up. ;)

Artemis Crock: Mel don't you dare!

Meloney Hoyt: Haha too bad so sad.

Meloney Hoyt: Hey Wally!

Wally West: Meloney? What do you want?

Meloney Hoyt: Chat with Arty NOW! ^^

Wally West: Why?

Meloney Hoyt: Just do it.

Wally West: Why?

Meloney Hoyt: Just do it.

Wally West: Why?

Meloney Hoyt: Just do it.

Wally West: Why?

Meloney Hoyt: WALLY! D:

Wally West: What? LOL

Meloney Hoyt: D: NOW WALLY!

Wally West: Ok.

Meloney Hoyt: Hey Arty!

Artemis Crock: What did you do!

Meloney Hoyt: What I said I would. Hehe.

Wally West: Hey babe!

Artemis Crock: *.*

Artemis Crock: MEL! This calls for revenge! D:

Meloney Hoyt: Haha whacha gonna do come all the way to Hawaii and smack me upside the head? :P

Artemis Crock: Just wait til you get back Mel.

Wally West: Arty?

Artemis Crock: Hey Wally.

Wally West: Yay you love me! Lol.

Artemis Crock: *.*

Wally West: ^^ Sooo whacha doin?

Artemis Crock: Plotting revenge on Mel.

Wally West: O :/ well wouldn't you rather do something else?

Artemis Crock: Like?

Wally West: Like make out with your boyfriend ^^

Artemis Crock: ! *.*

Artemis Crock: Mel just wait until you get back!

Meloney Hoyt: Whatever you say Arty whatever you say. `.`

-Two weeks Later at Mount Justice-

"I'm BACK!" Meloney called in a sing song voice. Just then Artemis snuck up behind Meloney and gave her a weggie.

"Arty!" Meloney gasped in pain.

"You wear thongs? I wonder what kinda mark that will leave."

"What was that for?" Meloney asked in pain.

"That was for what you did on facebook." Artemis smirked as she smack Mel upside the head.

"OW! And that?" Meloney asked rubbing her head.

"For leaving me here with that!" Artemis said pointing at Wally hugging a sandwich.

"Ok well I think I've learned my lesson...Or have I?" Meloney said giving Artemis a weggie and running away from Artemis as quickly as she could.

"MEL!" Artemis yelled running after her best friend.

"I love you Mr. Sandwich." Wally said before he took a huge bite of Mr. Sandwich.

It's amazing what friends can do for one another isn't it? ^^

I hope you enjoyed this story My Little Turtles! Review please! ^^

YGIRL OUT! 


End file.
